Tu reputación
by Viridiana
Summary: Tu reputación son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra. ¡Cuanto razón le daba Suigetsu!


**Holaa!**

**Mi primera vez con esta pareja, que personalmente adoro y me encanta imaginármelos juntos.**

**Me he reído escribiendo esto!**

**Así como espero que ustedes lo hagan!**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Tu reputación**

¡Cómo me jodía la situación!

Me molestaba, me encabronada, me enojaba… ¿Ya he mencionado que me hacía sentir como si me aplastaran "aquello" con un Chidori?

Bueno, bueno… Se preguntaran quien está hablando.

Fácil. Suigetsu Hozuki, el mejor espadachín que haya pisadow la tierra… y estoy realmente enojado.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA LE PASA A ESE PEN…?!

Sakura me silenció con un golpe. –Modérate.

-Pero…

-Cállate, Suigetsu.

Ante esa sencilla frase de Sasuke-cubito-de-hielo-mas-te-vale-obedecerme-o-te-mato, tampoco pude decir más.

Detestaba la situación. Estábamos en una misión a la Aldea de la Hierba, pero no contaba con encontrarme… ¡CON LOS EX DE LA PELOS DE ZANAHORIA!

Si siendo apenas una puberta sin pechos; fue con Orochimaru –brrrrr-; ¡¿COMO CARAJOS ES QUE TIENE EX NOVIO?!

-Calma, calma.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura me miraron, así que recite mi mantra: "Calma, calma"

Vale, vale… no son varios, es "UN" ex novio. Tal vez, exageré un poco.

No estoy consciente cuando fue que la Zanahoria y yo, habíamos empezado una relación. El primer beso, había sido un error, igual que el segundo… al tercero ya se nos había ido el asco.

Y ni que decir, cuando "por accidente" terminamos en la cama; haciendo cosas que seguramente habrían hecho que Jiraiya-sama nos elogiara. ¡Soy un tigre en la cama!

Hace poco había admitido en voz alta que la quería. Digo, ¿cuenta que estuviera ebrio y que lo haya dicho a favor de proteger mi hombría?

Miren que ese, ejem, rarito de mallas verdes se me había insinuado… ¡y feo! Me dijo que si éramos del mismo bando y me tocó mi "cosita"; que no es por alardear, pero no tiene nada de "cosita". O al menos eso es lo que dicen las que han pasado por mis brazos. Que tampoco han sido pocas.

Empiezo a desvariar, a desvariar… ¡Enfócate Suigetsu!

Así que no pude evitar gritar, que quería a MI novia, la pelitos de fosforo. ¿Todo bien, no? Tsk, no me queda muy claro porque me golpeó. Ah, por cierto agregué como prueba que era pelirroja natural.

Al siguiente día todo mundo se dio cuenta de los tremendos golpes que me adornaban el rostro. Cortesía de mi "queridísima" novia, la salvaje. Je, je… pero si pudiera contarles como estuvo la reconciliación… me entenderían porque portaba orgulloso mis ojos morados.

Seguramente desde que nos quedamos en Konoha el agua nos dañó algo. A ver, díganme si no, ¿a poco antes tenía esos sentimientos por la perr… digo, por Karin?

¡NO! Todo empezó desde que fuimos aceptados como ciudadanos de Konoha.

Karin estaba decepcionada, porque Sasuke había decidido renacer su clan con la pelos de chicle (Que fascinación por las de cabello raro, ¿verdad?) y había pegado luego, luego.

Menciono esto, porque en gran parte es lo que nos tenía en esta Aldea de quinta, donde abundan los muy hijos de… ¿Me volví a desviar? Regresemos al párrafo anterior.

Al mes que Uchiha obtuvo de nueva cuenta su banda ninja y subió de posición -bastante corruptamente si me permiten agregar- a jounin, hicieron oficial que pelitos de confitería se mudaba con el jefe. Porque estaba preñada.

Karin andaba como alma en pena por todos lados, y cuando no estaba llorando… se emborrachaba. Y como soy un buen compañero de equipo -¿¡Qué?! Es la verdad- iba por ella a la cantina donde estuviera. En una de esas ocasiones, la vi bonita.

¡Y no estaba ebrio, eh! Me di cuenta, que no era fea. De hecho, estaba de buen ver. No me reprimí y la besé, y me besó. Y nos besamos gran parte de la noche. ¡Hey, hey! No soy tan pervertido, no pasamos de eso.

Al principio me dijo que no recordaba nada, pero siempre que nos veíamos se sonrojaba. Y evitaba beber, para que yo no fuera por ella.

Pero en una misión en la Aldea de la Nieve, ¡hacia un frio! Que tuvimos que hacer lo que dictaban los primeros auxilios. Darnos calor… ¡No, no! Todavía no la tocaba de esa manera. ¡Pervertidas! El faje fue espectacular, no nos amputaron ningún dedo; por si les interesa.

En el tercer encuentro, saltaron los fuegos artificiales, literalmente; estábamos en la boda del Jefe y Haruno. El nuevo Hokage -Si, el mismísimo Uzumaki Naruto. ¡Vendidos!- les regaló el espectáculo en el cielo.

Todos estaban en parejitas, la fosforo y yo, no éramos la excepción. Estábamos bastante alejados y ocultos por algunos arbustos. Un beso llevó a mi mano dentro de su vestido, el siguiente beso llevó sus manos a mi camisa y para cuando llegamos al tercero… casi no teníamos ropa.

La adrenalina del momento fue excelente. Al poco tiempo ya se quedaba conmigo en el mísero departamento que rentaba con Juugo. Básicamente desde esa vez ha pasado poco más de un año.

Sasuke tuvo un lindo heredero de ojos verdes y pelo negro -Debieron haber visto su cara de tranquilidad al ver que no tenía pelo rosa-; de nombre Itachi, en honor al desaparecido. Pero el pequeñín cayó enfermo hace unos días y el remedio se encontraba en esta Aldea. Una alergia "a no sé qué cosa"

Armamos un equipo con autorización del Sexto Hokage, Itachi se quedó al cuidado de Tsunade y la mujer de Naruto. Los cuatro venimos, pero la tonta de la fosforito se nos perdió. O se fue, realmente no me queda claro.

Odio admitirlo, pero cada vez que lo hace me da miedo. Siempre que la pierdo de vista en la Aldea o sale de misión, nuevas noticias me llegan.

"Suigetsu, ¿Cómo llegó Karin? Es que anoche estaba ebria en una taberna y la vimos salir con un instructor de la Academia" "Suigetsu, Karin está castigada. Otra vez se esfumó a mitad de la misión, con algunos compañeros"

¡SOY UN HOMBRE! Por supuesto que me molestan esos comentarios "bien intencionados". Pero ella llega, me da una sonrisa, un beso… y todo se va al caño. No puedo enojarme. Aunque no se lo digan, lo puede usar en mi contra.

Cuando empezamos yo sabía que no era ninguna santa, ¡yo tampoco! Mis ojitos tan bellos que son, se dieron cuenta como Karin se le resbalaba a Sasuke. ¡No soy idiota!

Pero así la conocí, así me gustó… así me enamoré de ella.

Supongo que he puesto cara de cachorro, porque la señora Uchiha se me ha acercado.

-No pasa nada, además no saben que eres su pareja. –Refiriéndose al estúpido que nos describió sus encuentros con MI novia, cuando eran adolescentes. – Y fue hace tiempo, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Claro que lo sé. –Me enfurruñé y esquivé las miradas. –Solo quiero irme de aquí.

-¡Lo tengo Sasuke! –La nombrada apareció corriendo con un saco y sus mejillas rojas. ¿De calor? ¿De la carrera? ¿O por un reencuentro apasionado?

-¡Argh! ¡Me voy!

Aventé la silla y salí de la taberna donde estábamos. Necesitaba aire, aspiré y exhale varias veces.

Me dejé caer por un parque que había cerca. Vamos, vamos… Soy uno con la naturaleza… Bonito pasto, le hacen honor a su nombre en esta Aldea. ¡Siempre me distraigo! ¿Por qué será? ¿Me habré caído de cabeza cuando estaba chiquito?

-Ya me contó Sakura. –Brinqué un poco. Pero me calmé cuando supe quién era. –No fue nada, y era muy joven, estaba experimentando.

Tenía sentido. Todos tenemos parejas a lo largo de nuestras vidas que nos enseñan algo, pero a medida que nos acercamos a la definitiva lo vamos dejando.

La observé de reojo, se le notaba angustiada. La rodeé con mi brazo. –Supongo que debo de darle las gracias.

-¿Qué? –Se alzó las gafas.

-Por enseñarte "algo" que practicas conmigo. –Se sonrojó y bajó la vista. –Ellos fueron tu escuela, pero yo soy tu graduación. Porque después de mí, ya no habrá nadie más, ¿lo entendiste, pelos de fósforo?

-Ahora que lo comentas, pedazo de sushi. –Estaba jugando con sus dedos y le brillaban del sudor. –Hay algo que quería decirte. –Siempre que estaba nerviosa hacia lo mismo.

-¿Y ahora que te picó?

-Aquí voy. –Su pecho se alzó cuando tomó aire. –Estoy embarazada.

¡Ah solo eso! Pensé que me iba a dejar o que me iba a declarar que era lesbiana. Miren que esto último no me molestaba; siempre y cuando me dejará verlas en un momento cariñoso. Pero solo está preñada…

-¿¡QUE!?

Asintió nerviosa y sus manos tomaron mi cara. –Te juro que no sé qué pasó, siempre nos hemos cuidado, y…

Rebobiné a una noche hace algunos meses, donde le dije que me cuidaría… Pero la pasión me ganó y no sé nada.

-Shhh, ya cállate. –Le tapé la boca. -¿Cuánto tienes?

Alzó dos dedos. Si, el mismo tiempo. -¿Suigetsu?

-¿Todo bien? –El matrimonio nos encontró y vieron nuestras caras. -¿Otra vez discutiendo?

-No te metas, Sakura. –Sasuke torció la boca y me miró. -¿Ya te diste cuenta, baka?

Y mi cerebro hizo click. Las náuseas, los antojos, los mareos. -¡Dios! Merezco un castigo.

-Ya se dio cuenta, Sasuke. –La peli rosa me sonrió. –Te tardaste.

-Muy bien, a darle prisa. –La levanté y empecé a caminar. –Tenemos que pedirle a Naruto que nos casé, será un gran detalle. Supongo que Yamanaka puede con las flores, y tendremos que buscar un banquete. ¿Regalo de los Uchiha?

Como ninguno me seguía me giré. Sasuke no mostraba emociones, pero esta vez se veía sorprendido, igual que las mujeres.

-¿Qué? No voy a permitir que mi "pescadito" nazca fuera del matrimonio, soy un bastardo conservador.

Karin me sonrió y corrió para tomarme de la mano. –No quiero pescado en la fiesta.

-Yo no quiero nada cursi, me da urticaria.

-Nunca los voy a entender. –Murmuró la matriarca Uchiha. –Son raros.

-Hump, bienvenida a mi mundo.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Jajaja! Amo a Sui-kun!**

**Escribir en primera persona es re fácil con él!**

**Inspirada en "Tu reputación" de Ricardo Arjona.**

**Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Sueñen, disfruten! Y deseen mucho, pero hagan lo necesario para que se cumpla!**

**Reviews? Si, por favor!**


End file.
